¿Amigos por siempre?
by Sweety Mua
Summary: Se conocen desde los dos años, saben todos sus sercretos, pero no todo siempre es color de rosa ¿¿Que pasará cuando uno de ellos se enamore y confunda los sentimientos de los demás? ¿¿Y si también confundiera los de su mek¿jor amigo?
1. Una nota mía

Hola, estoy de vuelta, esta historia no tiene nada que ver con "La profecía oculta tras el velo"  
  
Esto es de Lily como una merodeadora más, conociendo todos los secretos de ellos, pero, no todo es color de rosa ¿Que pasará?  
  
Amor, amistad, celos y lo fundamental bromas y mucha aventura  
  
Besos Lily4ever  
  
Dedicado a:  
  
winter's fairy  
  
Mirug  
  
MyrtleD  
  
lily posesa  
  
Tanina Potter  
  
Polloman  
  
Eruve  
  
Ana Rickman  
  
Poly Morgana R   
  
sara fenix black  
  
Mirlaure  
  
Isabelle Black   
  
Y a mis amigas:  
  
Daniela (Piojita)  
  
Andrea (Androna)  
  
Noel (Noni)  
  
Camila (Camilitis)  
  
Constanza (choschi)  
  
Y para todos ustedes que leen este modesto fic. 


	2. Nuestra Amistad

¿Amigos por siempre?  
  
Nuestra amistad  
  
El silencio abundaba en la habitación. La única habitante dormía con la cabellera rojo fuego cubriéndole la espalda, pero todo silencio se fue rompiendo a medida que se escuchaban pasos acercarse, pero no era una sola persona, eran 3 hombres mejor conocidos como Lunático (Money), Canuto (Padfoot) y Cornamenta (Prongs), los merodeadores, los chicos más guapos y populares del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la ocupante dormida era Pecosa (Freckle-faced), la más guapa, inteligente e ingeniosa del colegio. Ellos eran amigos desde bebés, pero los padres de Canuto (Sirius Black) nunca aceptaron esa amistad por que Pecosa (Liliane Evans) es de origen muggle y ellos detestaban eso, Cornamenta (James Potter) y su familia (una de las más adineradas y respetadas del mundo mágico) defendían a todos los de origen muggle a puño y sangre (no exagero) y eso para los Black era una traición de principios y Lunático (Remus Lupin) y su familia pertenecía al clan protector del lobo y ellos odiaban a todos esos bichos (para ellos eso eran). Ellos (los papás de Canuto) soportaban (según ellos) esa amistad por que a nadie le gustaría tener de enemigo a un Potter, Los papás de Remus son muy reconocidos por sus donaciones al ministerio y El papá de Lily es dueño del 51 % del diario "El Profeta", el 69 % de la marca "Nimbus" de escobas y el 67 % de túnicas "Madame Malkin", por lo que los Evans son multimillonarios y ellos deben relacionarse con adinerados. En fin se acercaron a la cama de Pecosa y se fueron acercando lentamente cargando cada uno un paquete excepto James que llevaba uno y otro objeto más que habían encontrado en la cocina y lo habían cargado especialmente para ella. Se acercaron todavía más a su cama y James le tiró el balde de agua helada a la cara lo que provocó que ella despertara y les gritara todas sus verdades (según ella) y luego pasar a ser abrazada por ellos y felicitada. Le entregaron los regalos que resultaron ser: una pollera negra nueva, de las desniveladas (Sirius), una blusa blanca y negra con el dibujo de un lobo chiquito atrás (Remus) y un paquete de bufandas de todo color con gorritos y guantes (James). Ella les agradeció y se cambió el camisón por una pollera y una blusa sin mangas ni breteles color verde agua (se cambia delante de ellos por que al ser amigos desde bebé no les da vergüenza, aunque ella duerme con corpiño pero no se debe hacer) y salen de la habitación con rumbo al comedor en donde se encontraban los padres de Pecosa que la felicitaron y se sentaron juntos a desayunar (aclaré que estaban pasando las vacaciones antes de 7mo en la casa de Lily?), en eso entra Petunia seguida de su novio (ballena, cerdo, el padre del dinosaurio Barny pero de color piel) que se sientan bajo la mirada de reproche de los padres y de los merodeadores por no decirle nada a Lily, desayunaron y los merodeadores salieron al centro comercial del barrio privado de Littles Pringled. Entraron a todos los negocios y salían cargando muchas bolsas de distintos tamaños y colores con ropa para cada uno y para cada talle. Al terminar de comprar, lo que les tomó 3 horas, se fueron a tomar helados, James y Lily de chocolate puro, Remus de frutilla y Sirius de almendras. Al terminarlos se fueron caminado hasta la plaza en donde se sentaron a charlar sobre Hogwarts y Quidditch por que James es cazador, Remus y Sirius son bateadores y Lily es buscadora (en el primer libro dice que James fue cazador) y sobre la vida de Sirius en la casa de Lily, el se fue de su casa por que no soportó las ideas y tratos racistas de sus padres pero después de una discusión terrible ( no exagero) le mandó una lechuza a Lily y salió por la puerta de la cocina para tomar el Autobús Noctámbulo e irse a esa casa.  
  
* ¿Qué pasó esa noche Canuto?  
  
* Pasó que me vestí con ropa muggle y ya saben... ***************************Flash Back (Después de 5to)*************************  
  
Sirius entra en el comedor usando ropa muggle, cuando lo vieron los padres empezó la tormenta:  
  
* Sireo Black ¿Con que cara usas ropa de Sangre Sucias?  
  
* Primero Madre, Mi nombre es Sirius y segundo estoy en mi derecho de usar la ropa que quiera  
  
* No le hables así a tu madre, Sireo  
  
*Padre, es no es mi nombre, pero yo no soy el que discrimina, son ustedes, los que solo por que su hijo prefiere usar ropa muggle, que es mucho más cómoda, a túnicas, las que me veo obligado a usar en el colegio, lo insultan, golpean y humillan o ¿No fueron ustedes los que me golpearon en frente de mis amigos y sus padres? O ¿No fueron ustedes los que fueron frenados por los Potter y los Lupin agregando a los Evans y que el papá de Lily te freno con una llave inglesa de Karate? O ¿No fueron ustedes los que recibieron la carta del director Albus Dumbledore pidiéndoles no hacer una escena como esa en frene de los otras familias de magos y de muggles? Si no fueron ustedes entonces tengo un problema de memoria o tal ves será que todos los golpes que recibo desde niño me afectaron la memoria, yo no lo se y ¿Vos si padre?  
  
*Nunca me vuelvas a hablar con esa falta de respeto Sireo Black* y seguido de eso vino un puño que se estrechó en la cara de Canuto con tanta brutalidad que lo tiró contra la pared rompiéndole algunas costilla y el brazo izquierdo.  
  
Sirius se levantó, los miró con odio y salió del comedor hacia su habitación, ordenó su baúl con todas sus pertenencias y su llave de su bóveda privada (heredada de su abuelo que es el única Black que lo quería), la habitación quedó vacía a una velocidad increíble, escribió una carta a Lily, bajó las escaleras y se fue a las cocinas en donde liberó a su elfa doméstica "Pimclu"y salió por la puerta trasera a una calle de aspecto muerto, sacó la varita y llamó al Autobús Noctámbulo.  
  
*Bienvenido al Autobús Noctámbulo soy Aarhus Blaiser ¿A donde lo llevo?  
  
* Lléveme a Littles Pringled casa Nº 5 ¿Cuánto será?  
  
*Es 15 Knuts, pero por 20 le damos chocolate caliente  
  
Sirius le dio 15 y se sentó en una cama y puso el baúl al costado  
  
*¿En cuanto llegamos?  
  
*En 20 minutos  
  
Así pasaron hasta que llegaron Sirius se bajó y se sorprendió de ver a Lily acompañada de sus padres con cara de mucha preocupación. Lily al verlo se acercó corriendo y lo abrazó con mucho cariño, le preguntó algunas cosas y le dijeron que se iba a mudar ahí, se los agradeció y entraron a la casa en donde Lily le curó las heridas gracias a pociones que le había mandado Madame Pomfrey  
  
***************************Fin del Flash Back*********************************  
  
*Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo se enteraron tus papis Lily?  
  
*Bastante fácil Hermanito, cuando recibí tu carta estábamos cenando y me preocupe mucho....  
  
*************************Flash Back*****************************************  
  
Lily estaba cenando tranquilamente junto a sus padres y a Petunia cuando la lechuza de Sirius entra con cara de preocupación (se que es una lechuza pero pueden estar preocupadas no?) Lily al verla se asustó ya que Sirius nunca escribía durante la cena ya que para el esa hora es sagrada, la abrió y la leyó  
  
Pecosa:  
Se que te parecerá raro que escriba a esta hora, por que sabes lo que yo opino sobre eso, pero debo decirte que me voy de casa, no soporto más los maltratos y te aviso que voy a pasar por tu casa para despistar a mis padres por que deben pensar que me voy a lo de James, solo serán unos minutos, pero no te preocupes me quedaré en el Caldero Chorreante, una ves más discúlpame, también voy s liberar a Pimclu, no se merece soportar todo esto, muchos besos  
  
El perrito más guapo que existe  
  
Canuto  
  
*Ma, Sirius se escapó de su casa, dice que viene para acá unos minutos para despistar a los padres que deben pensar que se va a los de James, de acá se va al Caldero Chorreante, pero ahí lo van a encontrar ¿No puede mudarse acá? Por favor, ustedes vieron en primer año como lo tratan, le pegan y cada ves que lo obligan a irse a casa por navidad cada dos años vuelve repleto de moretones y unos días antes de lo que deberían, por favor, saben que nunca les pido cosas como esto, pero es muy necesario, Sirius es como un hermano para mí, ustedes vieron que cuando lo conocimos al tener 2 años yo, el nos trató re bien en comparación de sus padres, por favor se los pido, puede quedarse en mi habitación, el es re ordenado nada va a cambiar, ¡¡Por favor!!  
  
*Tranquila hija, nosotros también lo queremos un montón, el nunca odia lo que cocinamos y con el siempre se respeta la hora de la comida, pero es una gran chico, se va a mudar a tu cuarto, prepáralo todo y pídele a Poppy, tu madrina, pociones reparadoras de huesos y cosas por el estilo que debe venir lastimado, tenemos 20 minutos, Petunia ayuda a tu Hermana, te estoy obligando que lo hagas ya.  
  
Subió a su habitación seguida de su hermana, le escribió a su madrina para que le avisara al director, ella ya les avisaría a los chicos. Con ayuda de su hermana (aunque fue de mala gana) armó una cama con dosel, con sábanas de color azul zafiro muy lindo con el dibujo de un perro. Preparó el escritorio y el armario, (por suerte su habitación es del tamaño de la habitación de chicas de gryffindor o sea enorme) dejó todo listo para Sirius y bajó seguida de su hermana que se quedó en la sala, ella nunca aceptaría vivir con otro "anormal". Lily salió en pijama seguida de sus padres y a los, minutos aparece el autobús Noctámbulo y se baja un Sirius muy lastimado con su baúl y medio sorprendido de ver a los papis de Lily.  
  
Ella se acercó corriendo lo abrazó con mucho cariño  
  
*Hermanito ¿Qué te hicieron?  
  
*Nada, solo discutimos un poco Pecosa  
  
*Eso no es discutir un poco, pero te vas a mudar a mi casa, vamos a vivir como hermanos ¿No es bueno?  
  
*Pero no quiero ser una molestia para tus padres Lily, mejor yo me voy al Caldero Chorrearte  
  
*Nada de eso, te quedas en mi habitación, ya esta todo listo, solo faltas vos  
  
*Muchas gracias señores Evans  
  
*De nada Sirius, es bueno tener en casa a alguien que respeta la hora de la comida  
  
*Para mí esa hora es sagrada  
  
*Lo sabemos, lo sabemos  
  
Entraron a la casa y Lily con Sirius subieron a la habitación de ella en donde curo a Sirius y se fueron a dormir  
  
********************************Fin del Flash Back****************************  
  
* No saben el susto que nos dio a Remus y a mí cuando vinieron en plena noche los padres de Sirius con cara de querer matarnos por tenerte escondido entre mi pijama....  
  
**********************************Flash Back ********************************  
  
*Mami, no escuchan algo?  
  
*Si alguien debe venir por la chimenea vamos  
  
En la sala se encontraban los Black sin Sirius y con una cara..  
  
*¿En que podemos ayudarlos?  
  
*¿Dónde se encuentra Sirius?  
  
*Acá no esta ¿por?  
  
*No me mientan Potter´s se que esta escondido en esta casa, es tan obvio que después de escaparse iba a venir acá  
  
*¿Escaparse? Nosotros no sabemos nada y más respeto Black, recuerde que esta en mí casa  
  
*El respeto sabe donde se lo mete, quiero que me entregue a mi hijo ya!!  
  
*Su hijo no se encuentra acá Señora Black, pero sinceramente no me sorprende que se escapar, cualquiera en sus sano juicio lo haría, si ustedes fueron capaces de pegarle a un pequeño de 11 seguro que a uno de 15 también.  
  
* No se meta en nuestra familia ni juzgue nuestras tradiciones que por muy Potter que sea nada le da ese derecho  
  
*Cuidado de cómo habla, pero no Sirius acá no esta, si se escapó por algo será. Pero en esta casa no está.  
  
En eso entra la lechuza de Lily que al ver a James y a Remus se acercó a ellos muy rápido, les dejó una carta y se posó en el hombro de Remus para que le contesten  
  
Cornamenta y Lunático (si te encuentras allí):  
  
Seguro que ya se enteraron de que Sirius se escapó pero tranquilos que se mudó a mi casa. Esta muy herido pero no por nada Poppy es mi madrina. Me costó convencerlo pero se mudó acá y duerma en mi habitación, pero por nada del mundo le digan que esta acá, por las dudas el director me hechizó esta hoja para que ellos vean una carta simple sin rastro de Sirius, el me la mandó por medio de Poppy. Tranquilos, Sirius les manda un abrazó y que duerman bien, aunque si los Black pasaron por allí dudo que nuestros deseos se cumplan. Perdón por la hora y un saludo para tus papis James  
  
Atte. Pecosa La más guapa (eso lo escribí yo Sirius)  
Canuto El perrito más guapo sobre la tierra)  
  
*Los señores Black le arrancaron la carta de las manos y la leyeron para asegurarse de que Sirius no le dijo nada, se las devolvió y salieron de esa casa con un *disculpen*  
  
*Que bueno que esta en lo de Pecosa, eso nos tranquiliza mucho, bueno todos a dormir ahora  
  
*****************************Fin del Flash Back*******************************  
  
Volvieron a la casa de Lily para cenar y se fueron a dormir  
  
"Al día siguiente"  
  
Unas lechuzas marrones entran a una habitación en la que se encontraban cuatro personas, tres chicos y una chica. Cada lechuza se acercó a uno y le mordió la oreja lo que provocó lo sig:  
  
Que Pecosa gritara, que Canuto se preocupará y que las lechuzas de ellos dos se acercaran para defenderlos. Que Remus la atrapara y la amordazara y que James le gritara y su lechuza la atrape y la deje en el piso.  
  
Cuando todos se calmaron, leyeron su carta que fue dejada en el pasado por un grito increíble  
  
*¿Qué paso Lily?  
  
*¡¡¡Están Viendo a la nueva Premio Anual de Gryffindor!!!  
  
*Enserio ¿Quién es?  
  
*Soy yo tonto  
  
*Y yo soy el Premio Anual de Gryffindor también  
  
*Yupi, a romper reglas y a entrar al baño de premios anuales  
  
*Estas equivocado, ahora los Premios Anuales tenemos habitaciones privadas pero pueden invitar a sus amigos a dormir ahí, con baño privado más grande que el de los prefectos. Además podemos mentir y decir que nosotros no hicimos la broma y echarle la culpa a Snape o a Malfoy  
  
*Si este año va a ser muy especia  
  
Y James no se equivocó al decir eso 


	3. Peleas y besos

Peleas y besos  
  
Al atardecer, charlaban muy entusiasmadamente hasta que....  
  
*Sirius ¿no extrañas a tus padres?  
  
*La verdad si pero ellos nunca fueron muy cariñosos, como ustedes saben, pero igual son mis padres y un cariño les tengo  
  
*No te pongas mal hermanito, ellos son los que se pierden de conocerte bien, pero para ahogar penas ¿Por qué no salimos a bailar?  
  
*Dale,  
  
Más tarde....  
  
Mientras jugaban al twister, sonó el teléfono.  
  
*Lily, teléfono para vos!!!  
  
*Ya voy!!!  
  
Lily baja seguida de los chicos y atiende el teléfono  
  
*¿Hola?  
  
*Primita?  
  
*Lau como te va?  
  
*Bien, blushy, pero tenía que preguntarte si me podía quedar en tu casa durante 1 semana porque están fumigando la mía.  
  
*Claro, no hay problema, ¿A que hora venís?  
  
*A las 5:00 PM. Nos vemos  
  
* Listo, nos vemos  
  
Cortó y fue a contarles a los chicos. Laura Patrick es su prima, es morocha de ojos verdes y muy bonita chica. Ella vive en Hollok Poll´s con sus padres y su hermano John. Ella es muggle pero piensa que Lily oculta un gran secreto. Tenían planeado ir a bailar hoy así que se sumaría Lau. Fueron a patinar, pero como siempre tanto James como Remus seguían cayéndose pero Sirius patinaba tan bien como Lily. Al hartarse de caerse tan seguido James y Remus fueron a sentarse mientras que Sirius seguía patinando con Lily. Al pasar 3 horas volvieron para meterse en la pile y sin darse cuenta llegaron las 5:00 Pm y un timbre muy agudo.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN NNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
*Ya voy yo!!  
  
Lily va a abrir en bikini y se encuentra con su prima, un poco más rellenita que antes, que vestía un Jean y una blusita manga corta.  
  
*Hola tío Jess!!!  
  
*Hola muñequita, estas impresionante, bueno me tengo que ir tus abuelos deben pensar que me fugué con Lau para no dormir en su casas, jejeje, como si no quisiera intentarlo pero bueno, besos a tus papis, chaito  
  
*Pasa Lau, los chicos están en la pile, hoy íbamos a ir a bailar ¿te sumas?  
  
*Dale si no les molesta me sumo  
  
*No se van a molestar, pero no te sorprendas por que uno de mis amigos se mudó acá, no le menciones a sus papis que salimos para distraerlo  
  
*Bueno, se que es una pregunta estúpida pero, ¿estaban en la pile?  
  
*Si dale, ponte el bikini y metete  
  
Lau sube al cuarto de su prima y ve otra cama con cosas varoniles (Na: entiéndase, desodorante, peine, ropa tirada, posters bien machistas y cosas así)  
  
Va la habitación continua y encuentra todas cosas masculinas tiradas por todas partes y pelotitas doradas muy chiquitas con alas doradas, muy extraño según ella.  
  
Pasa a otra habitación y la encuentra desocupada con un cartel que dice "Habitación de Lau", entra y acomoda sus cosas, se cambia y baja a la pile en donde encuentra a su prima acompañada de tres chicos muy, pero muy guapos; dos morochos: uno con el pelo desordenado y ojos color chocolate y otro con el pelo liso hasta el cuello con reflejos azules y un castaño de ojos miel. ¿Quién se habrá mudado? Pensó.  
  
Entra a la ducha y se moja bien el pelo; se acerca disimuladamente al castaño y se tira de bomba muy cerca de él salpicando a todos  
  
*Laura Patrick ¿Por qué siempre que estas en una pileta entras así?* grito molesto de Lily  
  
*Ah blushy, que poco sentido del humor  
  
Sin que su prima lo note, le hace una seña a Sirius que se acerca a su prima, se zambulle, le agarra la pierna sin escuchar sus gritos y la hunde  
  
*Jajajajajajaja, primita parecías una desesperada gritando así deberías saber que este es el tipo de bromas que nosotros hacemos en el cole o peores. Te presento a Sirius Black (y señala al morocho de pelo lizo y con reflejos azules), James Potter (señala al de pelo desordenado y ojos chocolate) y a Remus Lupin (señala al castaño)  
  
*Un gusto chicos, Lily habla muy bien de ustedes y en todo lugar  
  
*Enserio? Y que dice?  
  
*Dice que son muy bromistas, inteligentes y demasiado mujeriegos para su gusto.  
  
*Y a que colegio vas?  
  
*A Madmoaselle Perkings, cerca de mi casa  
  
*Nosotros vamos, como ya te habré dicho ciento diez veces al* pero fue cortada por James  
  
*Al colegio Yale de excelencia académica  
  
*A, y cual es su deporte favorito?  
  
*Tenemos varios pero los que más nos gusta son el Básquet, Football y Handball.  
  
*A donde iban a ir hoy?  
  
*A el boliche "Rolling´s Groups"  
  
*Chicos por que no vamos a comer que ya son las 9:30 pm?  
  
*A comer? Que demonios están esperando?* preguntaron los tres merodeadores  
  
Salieron corriendo hasta el comedor en donde encontraron a Petunia seguida de Barney (su novio Dursley) y a los papis de Lily. Ella se acercó lentamente a su hermana e hizo lo de siempre......  
  
*Hermanita No sabía que ibas a venir a cenar, pensé que te quedabas en la casa de Barney el dinosaurio  
  
*Como te atreves?  
  
*Atreverme a que?* preguntó con vos infantil  
  
*A insultar a mi novio con el presente  
  
*Oh, ¿esta presente?, es que pensé que era un dinosaurio tu acompañante, un error muy fácil de cometer  
  
Remus que ya sabía lo que venía a continuación le hizo una seña a los chicos y los tres mediante magia mental hicieron un hechizo para que Lau no escuchara nada y pensara que estaba dormida  
  
Lily al ver esto supo que podía continuar sin problemas  
  
* Además si vos insultas siempre mi forma de ser, lo que soy y a mis amigos este yo presente o no y nunca me quejo, así que te la bancas, cada uno recibe lo que se merece  
  
*Por favor ¿bancarme que?, vos solo sos una anormal, la oveja negra de la familia ¿Por qué piensas que los abuelos no nos visitan más? ¿O los tíos, o toda la familia que tenemos? Por se dan cuenta que sos una anormal y no quieren tener nada con vos  
  
Lily se enojó mucho con ella ¿¿Quién se creía que era Petunia??  
  
*Pero por lo menos soy el orgullo de los Evans por todas partes, desde bebé mi nota más baja siempre fue 9 ¿Y la tuya? 1 ¿Te acuerdas? En todas partes relacionan a los Evans con inteligentes, mírame, fui prefecta, soy premio Anual, en primaria fui abanderada todos los años, la elegida de todos los discursos que daba el colegio, la que iba a las competencias. En todo el barrio dice el gran ejemplo que fue, es y será Liliane Natalie Evans ¿Alguien se acuerda de su burra hermana Petunia? No nadie, no sos nadie, nadie se acuerda de vos. Por Ej., la primera vez que vinieron mis amigos cuando preguntaron por la casa de Lily Evans enseguida saltaron con "La más inteligente" "El orgullo de la primaria Sandfort" "El orgullo de todo el barrio" "lo mejor de lo mejor es esa adolescente". Pero si preguntan por vos dice "¿Quién?" "¿No es la hermana de Lily?" O cosas por el estilo, resígnate, si alguien es la oveja negra es sos vos.  
  
Petunia lagrimeo, lo que dijo su hermana es cierto, pero por orgullo no dijo nada, le hizo una seña a su novio para que salieran pero salto su padre  
  
*¿A dónde van?  
  
*A mi HABITACIÓN ¿Por?  
  
*Con tu novio no  
  
*Pero ella si puede y son tres chicos  
  
*Pero Sirius vive acá y tanto James como Remus si lo necesitaran también lo harían y son como hermanos y es como si fuera nuestros hijos también  
  
*Y Vernon no es como un hijo para vos?  
  
*Siento decirte esto pero nunca lo conocí bien, no se quienes son sus padres y nada por el estilo  
  
*Y de ellos sabes todo?  
  
*Si, conozco muy bien a los padres de estos tres chicos ejemplares y prepárate por que en una semana vienen los Lupin y los Potter a cenar y no quiero escenas  
  
Petunia no dijo nada, solo salió de la casa con Barney.  
  
Los chicos murmuraron el hechizo y Lau despertó como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
*Listos para cenar?  
  
*Eso no se pregunta* fue la respuesta que logró la señora Evans  
  
Tras cenar un pollo al horno con salsa de tomate y acompañado de papas con perejil (ya me dio hambre eso que acabo de almorzar!!!) con una rica Coca- Cola subieron para charlar en la habitación de Lily y Sirius.  
  
*Que pasó con Peter al final? (lo envenené ayer y sobrevivió el suertudo)  
  
*Debe estar en la casa de sus abuelos, cuando le invite a venir dijo que no podía por que tenía que visitarlos  
  
*Quién es Peter?  
  
*Es otro amigo nuestro, un poco tímido y cobarde pero un amigo muy fiel (te arrepentirás de decir eso James)  
  
*Bueno, ya que la noche es joven y nosotros también, cambiémonos para salir  
  
Se cambiaron y en 20 minutos ya estaban listos...  
  
(Voy a describir como estaban vestidos)  
  
Lily  
  
Tenía una pollera cortita de color negra desnivelada, un top blanco con el dibujo de un fénix chiquito en el ombligo (cosido por ella) y unas chinas negras con rayitas blancas (son los zapatos de valet que se usan ahora). El pelo suelto con muchos rizos, unos aritos negros largos, una gargantilla negra y con un poco de maquillaje.  
  
Lau  
  
Tenía un capri verde aguamarina, una musculosa rayada (color marrón claro), unas botitas (de las chiquitas) negras. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta con unos mechones que se le escapaban. Con aritos y colgante (q para los que no sepan es diferente a gargantilla) marrones y mucho maquillaje.  
  
Sirius  
  
Iba con unos jeans negros ajustados con el dibujo de un perrito en el cachete derecho (desmayo de la escritora y un intento de reanimarla por medio de su hermano que al hartarse le de una cachetada y la despierta, ella lo insulta y vuelve a escribir), una remera azul zafiros. Zapatillas negras y el pelo atado en una coleta.  
  
James  
  
Iba con un pantalón de cuero marrón ajustadito (otro desmayo seguido de cachetada y de insultos no aptos para todo público) una musculosa negra con el dibujo de un pequeño ciervo y zapatillas negras. (Mejor no pregunten por el pelo por que eso ni yo lo puedo arreglar)  
  
Remus  
  
Iba con uno jeans azul desteñidos, una remera manga corta con el dibujo de un lobito en la espalda y zapatillas negras. El pelo suelto. (Ay mi lindo lobito....ups)  
  
Salieron de la casa de Lily en el auto de esta pero estaba manejando James, al llegar lo estacionaron en el valet-parking, se bajaron y vieron por que es tan popular, todo negro de afuera, todo blanco y gris adentro. Muchos chicos y chicas bailando como locos y con muy poco alcohol.  
  
Apenas llegan y se sientan empieza una canción "Smooth" de Santana y Rob Thomas (el que no la conozca se la baja de Internet o se la pide a una amiga es increíble)  
  
*Sirius vamos a bailar que me encanta esta canción* esta asintió* ¿Ustedes no vienen?* Una negación en conjunto  
  
Man it´s hot one Like seven inches from The midday sun  
  
Ellos entraron a la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar pegaditos  
  
I hear your whisper and the words Melt everyone But you stay so cool  
  
Remus al ver lo bien que lo pasaban Lily y Sirius invitó a Lau y fueron a bailar dejando solo a James  
  
My muñequita, my spanish Harlen Mona Lisa You´re my reason for reason The step in my groove  
  
James empezó a sentir como si quisiera ser él el que bailaba con Lily y no Sirius. (Los famosos celos)  
  
And if you said this life Ain´t good enough I would give my world to lift you up I could change my life to better Suit your mood Cause you are so smooth  
  
Al verse solo invitó a una chica linda que pasaba por ahí (pero primero se fijó si no venía con novio)  
  
And it´s just like the ocean Under the moon Well that´s the same emotion That i get from you You got the kind of loving that could Be so smooth Give me your heart Make it real Or else forget about it  
  
Empezaron a bailar pero ni Lily ni Sirius se dieron cuenta, estaban charlando muy animadamente y comentando todo lo que les gustaba de la canción.  
  
Well i´ll tell you one thing If you wold leave it be a Crying shame In every breath and every word I hear your name calling me out  
  
Remus y Lau tampoco la pasaban mal, bailando y charlando descubrieron que ambos amaban tanto a los animales peligrosos, pero que solo serían amigos  
  
I´m from the Barrio You hear my rythm on the radio You fell the turning of the worl so soft And so slow Turning you round and round  
  
James siguió bailando y el sentimiento de celos se le fue así como vino y siguió disfrutando y conociendo a la chica con quien estaba bailando  
  
An if you said this life Ain´t good enough I would give my world to lift you up I could change my life to better Suit your mood Cause you are so smooth  
  
Sirius sintió la necesidad de estrechar a Lily más cerca de él pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo sintió como si no fuese necesario, algo muy raro estaba pasando ahí  
  
And it´s just like the ocean Under the moon Well that´s the same emotion That i get from you You got the kind of loving that could Be so smooth Give me your heart Make it real Or else forget about it  
  
Terminó la canción y fueron a sentarse para charlar más y reírse de todo (son merodeadores tienen que reírse no?) *¿A quién le gusta Enrique Iglesias?  
  
*A mí *saltó Lily y en es preciso instante como por arte de magia (obvio) empezó la canción "Be with you" de él. (El o la que lo escuchó sabe por que la elegí)  
  
Monday night I fell so low Count the hours they go so slow I know the sound of your voice Can save my soul  
  
Lily y Sirius salieron de nuevo a bailar, seguidos por Remus y Lau.  
  
City lights, streets of gold Look out my window to the word below Moves so fast and it feels so cold And I´m all alone  
  
James se quedó mirando el momento en que el grupo se divide y Remus se va a bailar con Lau a otra parte, mientras que Lily y Sirius bailaban muy pegaditos y mirándose a los ojos.  
  
Don´t let me die I´m losing my mind Baby just give me a sing  
  
Lily y Sirius no escuchaban nada, ni veían a las otras personas que estaban ahí solo existían ellos.  
  
And now that you´re gone I just wanna be with you And I can´t go on I wanna be with you Wanna be with you  
  
James los miraba y notaba cada movimiento, hasta el más mínimo detalle.  
  
I can´t sep and I´m up all night Through these tears I try to smile I know the touch of your hand Can save my life  
  
Sirius estrechaba más a Lily entre sus brazos (si eso era posible) y se acercaban lentamente sus caras.  
  
Don´t let me down Come to me now I got to be with tou some how  
  
James notó el acercamiento y se fue acercando a ellos lentamente  
  
And now that you´re gone I just wanna be with you And I can´t go on I wanna be with you Wanna be with you  
  
Ya no podían acercarse más, sus labios hicieron un contacto corto como si nunca hubiera pasado para dejar lugar a un beso muy romántico, con deseo y ansiedad, un beso que duró el resto de la canción y que hizo que un merodeador descubra sus sentimientos hacia su amiga del alma.  
  
And now that you´re gone Who am I without you now I can´t go on I jast wanna be with you  
  
Remus vio ese beso pero giró en el momento adecuado y Lau no lo vio, el se sintió raro, pero no entendió hasta más tarde el por que.  
  
And now that you´re gone I just wanna be with you And I can´t go on I wanna be with you Wanna be with you  
  
James estaba ya a dedos de distancia cuando se separaron, el hizo como si nada hubiera pasado y se alejó mientras que tanto Lily y Sirius meditaban sobre ese beso.  
  
Después de esa canción no bailaron más, cuando estaban a punto de irse pasaron por un pasillo y encontraron a Peter todo lastimado y con apariencia de tener alguna costilla rota (lo provoqué yo y pensó que podría lastimarme y eso que el por ser más...digamos... musculoso tendría que haberme ganado, además tengo 13 y él 17), lo levantaron y Lily llamó con su celular a sus padres avisándoles que iban con un Peter muy lastimado.  
  
Salieron del boliche y tuvieron que acomodarse de nuevo y terminaron: James conduciendo, Lily sentada arriba de Sirius, Lau sentada sobre Remus adelante y Peter con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Lily.  
  
Legaron en 15 minutos para bajar con cuidado a Peter y dejarlo sobre la cama de Lily. Lau notó que apenas encontraron a Peter todos estaban divididos entre la furia y la culpa. Lily lo revisó, su madrina le había enseñado bien y tenía pociones de repuesto siempre. Tenía fracturadas 4 costillas, el brazo derecho y muchos moratones. Cuando terminó de curarlo estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida en brazos de Remus, quién la recostó en el sillón cama que había ahí.  
  
Los demás salieron menos Sirius que se cambió se recostó es su cama, pero al pasar un rato y no poder dormir, se levantó y notó como Lily temblaba así que la levantó y la recostó a su lado para abrazarla y logrando que dejara de temblar, así al retito, al sentir el calor que emanaba Lily se quedó dormido sin saber que todo lo que hizo fue visto por los padres de Lily.  
  
*Te dije que era una buena idea que el se mudase aquí, se nota que se enamoró de ella y que es muy distinto a sus padres, el ideal para ella pero si termina con James o Remus tampoco me extrañaría.  
  
*Lo admito, tenía razón, pero vamos a dormir, no hay nada más que hacer.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Al día siguiente""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Lily se encontraba desayunando en el patio. Cuando se levantó y vio como dormía no pudo evitar sonrojarse; se levantó disimuladamente y lo arropó. Fue a ver a Peter y al verlo mejor lo arropó y lo dejó dormir más. Pasó por la habitación de los chicos y por la de su prima. Al bajar y ver que sus papis ya se habían ido al trabajo y fue a la cocina a preparar su desayuno y el de los chicos.  
  
Preparó huevos fritos (los odio pero se come allá) con tostadas calientes, mermelada de todos los sabores, manteca, dulce de leche, miel, queso crema, tocino, salchichas (se que es raro pero dice que un compañero de Harry las come con salchicha antes de que Harry juegue un partido y lo mira comer) Té, café, jugo de naranja (y otros), licuados, leche, leche con chocolate en polvo, chocolate en jarra y pedacitos de frutas exóticas.  
  
Se separó un poco y salió al jardín con el reproductor de Cd´s y el Cd de "Espen Lind" "RED" (El o la que no lo conozca me manda un e-mail y le explico todo)  
  
Se sentó en un diván cerca de la pile y empezó a tararear una canción mientras comía. Al hartarse de las mismas canciones cambio a modo de radio.  
  
Así pasaron dos horas hasta que Sirius se levantó y vio que Lily ya se fue, pasó a ver como andaba Peter y salió de la habitación.  
  
Entro en la que compartían sus mejores amigos y los despertó para salir a despertar a la prima de Lily y bajaron a la cocina en donde vieron todo listo pero sin rastro alguno de Pecosa.  
  
Decidieron ver si estaba en el patio y la encontraron charlando con un chico rubio (imagínense a Brad Pitt de 17 años) guapísimo y con pinta de intelectual  
  
Este al ver a los chicos se despidió y entró a su casa. Lily fue a sentarse de nuevo en el diván y terminó de tomar el poco jugo que le quedaba.  
  
Los chicos volvieron a la cocina y desayunaron. Lily subió, se cambió y fue a la cocina a saludarlos.  
  
10 Páginas!!!!  
  
Todo un récord para mí!!!!  
  
Gracias a Winter's fairy por tus ideas  
  
Y un fuerte abrazo para todos los que me apoyaron con este fic, ellos son: Mirug MyrtleD lily posesa Tanina Potter Polloman Eruve Ana Rickman Poly Morgana R Sara fenix black Mirlaure Isabelle Black  
  
Hasta el próximo Cáp. 


End file.
